And so It awakened
by Siranzan Prower - the Bard
Summary: Casey is almost 10 years old, so when he's asked to do run an errand for Professor Birch, it's all just a bit of fun. Unfortunately, the 'small favor' turns out to be part of something MUCH bigger ... and Casey doesn't realize he's right in middle of it!
1. The Meteorite Pokemon

**Disclaimer: THIS SHOULD BE OBVIOUS, I DON'T OWN Pokémon**, Pokémon belong to … whomever it belongs to … just not me. If I did own Pokémon would I really be writing fan-fics? … no I'd be writing … books probably or maing Anime, and be living in a mansion in France … why France … not because I like it there , but because then I won't have to pay extra tax on woning an expensive house, but that's beside the point.

I will also reiterate my own personal statement:

If you try to steal any of the characters or ideas that I create without permission, I will personally remove every single non-essential part of your body and feed it to my Evil-Insane-Alter-Ego-Rabid-Vampiric-Zombie Hamster known as **CHICO**, because Chico is alive Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!, phew! its hard being Frankenstein, anyhow, you know the consequences, so every time you look at a page of my work and think, "I like the sound of that I'll Copy/Paste" Imagine Chico gnawing on your Liver, or Ears, maybe an Arm, or maybe something more valuable to all those men out there, I think you get the picture now (good Chico, good Hamster, now take Kenny's eye and go enjoy yourself … OH MY GOD!!!!! Chico killed Kenny ... good girl) ... now then I will set Chico on you if you EVER steal from me so from me ... Enjoy!

-

On a Lighter note, enjoy this Fan-Fic, it is my First Pokémon fan-fic, and I had to whittle out several ideas to get to this one, maybe I'll post the draft I had for the other stories at some point, maybe after I've finished this story … if your lucky, now on with the show!

My Pokémon Stories sort of hybridize some of the ideals from the Pokémon Manga, and the Anime, if your good and have read/seen both, then they should be obvious, otherwise you might not notice … also the Manga Pokémon Special is good to, read it! … there will be hints from other generations in here, you might have to look even harder to find them, but if you spy them, then review, tell me if you saw them … now enjoy!

_Siranzan_

-----------

… and so It awakened, and wrecked havoc upon us. Until Its own 3 servants helped to seal it away deep underground, only to be awakened by he that can tame the servants without force, and therefore gain its friendship.

-_Writings inside of Snowpoint Temple_

_-----_

_4000 years later …_

"Niiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaa…"

A pause

"Niiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Another pause

"Cummon Niiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaa… we're going to be laaaaaaaate!"

There was the sound of buzzing wings as the Ninja Pokémon suddenly zipped passed her trainer, so fast that he turned she was gone, vanished into the tree branches, where she settled on a branch, watching him.

Casey sighed, before reaching into a pouch attached to the back of his belt, pulling out a small, oddly shaped, yellow colored berry, with a small tuft of green leaves on one end. Taking the berry in one hand, he tossed it lightly in the air, in a flash the Ninjask blasted through the trees, snatching the berry in mid-flight and landing on his left shoulder in the same motion, chewing thoughtfully as it observed her trainer with her wide red eyes.

He was short, even for his age, with deep brown hair and dark blue eyes, his dress code was …… different to say the least, he wore a pair of denim blue jeans, covered in grass and dirt stains due to their frequent use, his T-shirt was colored a deep blue as well, with a Poke ball insignia on the back, on his fore-arm, halfway between wrist and elbow there was a strange mark. A series of dots, 7 of them in total, 4 of them in a straight line from right to left, the remaining three forming a triangle shape at the top, pointing like an arrow to his right hand, what it meant was a mystery, even to himself, he had had it for as long as he could remember, and he normally wore long sleeved shirts to hide it, but today was different.

He was almost 10, almost, although he was mixed over whether or not he really wanted to become 10 or not, but that was beside the point, that was why he had been surprised to be asked to visit Professor Birch, apparently he had something to show him, but … something didn't quite ring right … he wasn't sure what _yet_, but whatever it was he would find out, he was nosey enough to find out anything he wanted to if he REALLY want to.

Nina made a buzzing noise from his shoulder, and almost instinctively he reached up and stroke her smooth shell as she bathed in the warm sunlight. She shifted slightly at his touch, her wings making a small fluttering motion, then settled again. He remembered when she had been just a Nincada, and they had played and raced together, of course then she had evolved and he had been had pressed to catch her since, especially since she only got faster, never slowing down, but then again, he wouldn't have her any other way.

On the path ahead of him, a dozen Zigzagoon ran out of the tall, grass, pausing momentarily to sniff the air, then they vanished again into the undergrowth. A pair of Tailow circled each other in the air, before diving down and landing on a tree branch overhead, cooing softly to each other, before taking off again.

The walk to the lab wasn't really all that long, about 15 minutes f you were in a hurry, 25 if you weren't, and 40 if you were really bogged down with something. Casey was none of them, so he just enjoyed the walk, the feel of the breeze and the fresh smells of grass, trees and nature.

There was a pause … a break between one chirp and the next, but Casey didn't really notice the sudden distinct lack of sound, nature could be quiet sometimes.

There was a muted flash of light, which caused him to turn sharply as a Pokémon popped into view, directly in the path in front of him. It was about his height, with a white body that reached halfway down its body before it split into a mini-skirt, its legs were green and skinny, and the same colour as its hair, which was split into two bangs and two large red horns made it vaguely appear to be held by clips of some sort and its white arms were held loosely by its side.

The Pokémon stood their, apparently passive, but completely blocking the path which he was trying to take, its head cocked to one side and it looked him up and down with its red eyes. It glided up to him, staring him right in the eye in a mute silence, its expression unreadable.

"Who-"

He started to question but was cut off by a single white finger which touched his lips, and a small part of his mind shuddered as it felt the chill of its touch.

"_My name is Kirlia, we will meet again_"

The Emotion Pokémon moved forward slightly, then she kissed him gently on the cheek, he immediately flushed bright scarlet and Kirlia gave a small, excited smile, with a michevious light in her eyes she stepped back and did a small twirl on the spot, flinging her pale arms wide, and then in a similar flash of light, she vanished, and the chirping continued from where it left off.

From her perch, Nina blinked, Casey reached up with his hand and touched the place where her cold lips had touched his cheek and gave a shudder.

"Weird" he murmured to himself, and Nina made a small buzzing noise she made with her wings indicating her confusion,

"Its nothing Nin" Casey finished, before he carried on walking, the event forgotten as if it had never occurred, he glanced at his watch, its was a quarter to twelve, there was something odd about that which he couldn't quite place, but he ignored it … then started running, now he really was going to be late … not a good thing.

-

The mad dash got him there much earlier then expected, when he reached Professor Birch's laboratory, it was deserted, the Professor had probably gone off on one of his fable 'Drives', which normally threatened to wrecked havoc on the emotions of his passengers, and any passers-by at the same time.

As Casey collapsed into a chair exhausted, Nina flicked from his shoulder to settled on a shelf piled high with papers, her eyes flicking around the room rapidly.

It was rather big, although large portions of it were taken up by masses of papers or strange, clunking machines that hummed softly to themselves in a spectrum beyond human hearing as they dozed which she found rather soothing, a just a little strange, but what was strangest of all was that it was totally devoid of anything living, or so she thought.

Casey dozed idly, he was tired, and worn out, and a little drowsy, that combined with the musky heat had caused his to drop off, and left Nina rolling her eyes, before she too began to feel the effects of the heat, and settled down in a nice sunny patch of floor.

There was the sound of a door closing someone behind a mass of papers and boxes, followed by the sound of quiet footsteps, from her apparent doze, Nina cracked open half an eye, viewing the person that came through into the lab.

She looked very dainty thing, with long, soft brown hair that she somehow managed to keep poked back behind her ears in two long clumps, almost like an extra pair of ears, whilst the rest flowed down behind her, reaching her waist. She had golden eyes, and her lips seemed to be very pale, she was wearing a pair of greyed trousers, and her shirt was red, with a blue triangle on the back and white sleeves, her slip-on shoes were a dark blue and she wore a light travelling belt with 3 Poké balls attached to it, and with space for a further three.

She looked around briefly, before she stole quietly across the room, not a single sheaf of paper being disturbed, Nina cracked open one eye lazily, before closing it again, the girl posed no threat, so why should she bother, so she went back to dreaming, something along the lines of berries…. lots and lots of berries, and lolling around in the sun in the grass next to a river …. Perfect!

However the 'perfection' was rather rudely awoken by a massive CRASH!, there was the sound of breaking glass and the stacks and stacks of paper seemed to jump, before they crashed downwards, flooding the room with paper, then there was an ominous rumbling sound, and Casey suddenly woke up as Nina suddenly slammed into him, a few seconds later, the entire wall bent inwards in a showers of mortar dust and pieces bricks and paper and a load of other stuff.

Casey's landing was rather soft due to the sheer amount of paper he landed on, there was another CRASH! as the reinforced wall buckled as something on the outside slammed into it again ad it kicked up another cloud of dust. Casey backed away as far as he could, and Nina fluttered down onto his chest in a brave attempt to protect him, through the substantial cracks in the wall he could see a shape flickering back and forth, hurling itself at the wall.

The sudden sound of falling debris and the movements from outside seemed to stop, as suddenly as it had started, Casey gave a huge sigh to relief and Nina made a calming buzzing noise with her wings, was it over?

Unfortunately is wasn't, this time, instead of crumbling, the wall literally dissolved as a massive blast of energy smashed into it, metal and concrete and paper literally being vaporised into dust in a massive blaze of light. There was a silhouette in the light, it floated through the new hole in the wall as the blaze of light vanished. It seemed to resemble the sun in a way, its body was a perfect sphere and made of a strange brown rock, and it had eight points sticking out of it like a compass. And its eyes were a pair of red dots within a black circle, yet at the same time, they were overlaid with a strange blue light. The Meteorite Pokémon was making a strange humming noise which seemed to vibrate through every bone in Casey's body and he felt Nina shuddering on his chest like a leaf. The Solrock made a sudden screeching noise as if it were in pain, before it flung itself at Casey, who barely had enough time to dive out of the way before the Pokémon subsequently vanished amid a torrent of paperwork as it crashed into the space that he had been formerly occupying. Nina buzzed something angrily as the Pokémon managed to extricate itself from the paper, it suddenly charged, aiming straight for Nina in a headlong Tackle.

"Quick Nina use _Shadow Ball_"

Nine buzzed in response as she bent her spindly arms together as a cracking ball of shadowy electricity formed between them, in a single motion she flicked her wings so that she moved into the perfect firing position, she unleashed the Shadow Ball.

Whatever it was that was bothering the Solrock it was so intense that it didn't see the attack until it was too late, in mid-tackle the Meteorite Pokémon was blasted out of the air, it went flying backwards, colliding with another stack of paperwork, before it hit the ground with a hollow sounding _thunk!_ and being half-buried in the paper.

Nina looked at Casey with a chipper expression on her face, she made a happy buzzing noise, as Casey turned to her, his expression thoughtful.

"Today just gets weirder and weirder huh!" he questioned, and Nina buzzed an affirmative, he looked from the hole in the wall, to the KO'd Solrock half-buried in paper on the floor, and then back to the wall, then he looked at Nina again and gulped.

"We're in trouble again aren't we?" he asked rhetorically, this time Nina just gave him one of her flat stares, which caused him to flush slightly

"Hey, its not my fault that I attract so much trouble" he said indignantly as Nina just rolled her eyes, the volume of the sarcasm left unsaid.

There was a sudden rustling in the paper as the Solrock tried to get out again, but lacking the strength all it could do was wobble ineffectually, but its eye still burned with that strange blue light. Nina readied herself for another Shadow Ball, but she paused in mid-attack when she felt Casey's had on her shell, she let the energy dissipate and looked at him quizzically.

"Hang on a sec, let my try something" he said, and Nina gave him a strange look, until she noticed what was in his hand, it was a Poké Ball.

"Okay then, Poké Ball, GO!"

Throwing the ball in a pitch that you would more likely see on a Cricket field then a Pokémon battle, Casey hurled the ball at the Solrock, catching the raging Pokémon right between the eyes. The ball snapped open and the Solrock dissolved in a burst of red light, which was quickly absorbed by the Poké Ball, before it snapped shut. The Ball his the floor with a small _clack_, the single button in the centre pulsating red as it shook from side to side as if it were trying to contain a hurricane within, then there was a small noise and the button changed to a solid red before it faded back to normal.

With another sigh of relief Casey scooped the Poké Ball off the floor, Nina buzzed to his shoulder and settled herself on it, peering intently at the ball, her mind buzzed with questions (no pun intended), as she curiously clung to his shoulder.

She heard his mutter something to himself, something along the lines of "I Hope that worked", before he depressed the centre button and hurled the Poké Ball forwards.

There was another Flash of light, this one white instead of red, as the points of light coalesced themselves to form the Solrock, it was a little scratched in places, but more importantly, the blue glow was gone from its eyes. It floated at eye-level, staring at Casey intently, its tiny red pupils moving up and down him, it made his skin crawl a little, its gaze felt a little creepy. It made a small humming noise as Casey touched it gingerly, it was cold to the touch, like … well rock, but there was some sort of soft heat there as well, he couldn't describe the sensation. The Solrock made another long, low hum, almost as if it were singing to him, and he felt Nina quiver on his shoulder, then he removed his hand from the rocky surface and the feeling faded.

At that point there was a sudden _screeeeeeeeeeech!_ of tyres, the sound of a car door opening …. and then closing, followed by the unmistakable sound of someone gasping in disbelief, probably at the hole in the wall, and the mess. Casey half-turned and cringed slightly as Professor Birch and his aside poked their heads through the hole in the wall of their laboratory, gawking at the mess. Nina just rolled her eyes.

-----

How was that for a first chapter, Good … Bad? … Horrendous? … Sanit-Like? … [Read x Review = New Chapter], This is the formula for success … now that you have READ you must NOW!!!! REVIEW please and after 2 or 3 reviews I MAY decided to give you another chapter.

So REVIEW!!!!!! _Siranzan_


	2. Geckopaloza

Casey was _not_ happy, and Nina could sense that, she gave a small buzz of comfort, but that really didn't help much, Casey was in SOOOOOO much trouble this time, this was even worse then the time when they had accidentally … well lets just say it involved a them spending a large portion of their day running away from a large heard of Zigzagoon, and then spending the remainder stuck up a tree, which hadn't been so bad for Nina, it was filled with berries.

The room was bare, except for a pair of chairs with an unadorned table in the middle, one of the ante-rooms off of the main laboratory, and it hadn't suffered as much, although some of the paper piles inside had toppled, most of them had remained untouched. There were several machines as well, similar to the ones out in the main laboratory, except that these ones weren't wrecked or buried in paperwork. Casey sat in one of the chairs, twiddling his thumbs nervously, he was just about to ask Nin what she thought might happen, when the Door opened

Professor Birch, up close, was MASSIVE, he towered at least a head or two above Casey, which made him just a little bit scared, his expression was one of grim … which didn't bode well for Casey at any rate, he could feel him heart starting to hammer like a drum. The Professor took a seat in the other chair across from Casey, and out his head in his hands and gave a sigh, and Casey and Nina glanced at each other nervously.

The Professor looked at them both and sighed again before he started talking,

"Why did you wreck my Laboratory?" he asked calmly, it was that gentle calm that you would have expected if you had literally just accidentally bumped into him in the street, however if you bumped into him you would defiantly come off worse, Casey gulped.

"Would you believe me if I told you that WE didn't do it" Casey replied politely, gesturing to himself and Nina with one hand, before he continued,

"It was this Solrock" he finished, fishing the Poké Ball from his belt and placing it on the table in front of him, Professor birch's eye widened slightly at the sight of the Poké Ball, he stood up, and scooped it off the table, inspecting the ball, before he walked towards the door and opened t.

"I'll be back in a minute" he said sternly, stroking his beard as he closed the door behind him, Nina buzzed something to Casey, who just gave her a nervous pat.

The Professor returned within about 10 minutes, his expression somewhat more light hearted, he tossed the Poké Ball to Casey, who fixed it back onto his belt, the professor was smiling now.

"Well I guess that clears you of any blame … oh that reminds me I didn't get your name?" he said cheerily, Casey gave a small smile, and Nina made a relieved buzzing noise.

"Oh, I'm Casey, Professor, Casey Fortitude, you asked to see me!" he said, the Professor's expression shifted to amusement,

"Oh of course, come with me" then he vanished out of the door, Casey followed, Professor Birch led him down the corridor, Casey briefly glimpsed the main hall, where a dozen or so of the Professor's assistants were busy trying to sort out the mess.

"My apologies for dragging you into this Casey, someone has been vandalising my laboratory and we thought it might have been you. I'm sure you can see why we thought it was you, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, once again my apologies" he said as he walked, Casey had to almost jog to keep up.

"No …. No Problem" Casey said relieved, as they turned a corner into a backroom, until they were faced with a solid looking door, Professor Birch drew a key from somewhere in the volumes of his Lab Coat and turned it in the door's lock, before he twisted the handle and opened it.

He went inside for a few moments, before he re-emerged with a small package, tightly wrapped in brown paper and tied up with string, it was a square shape, and apart from that there was nothing else distinguishing about it. Putting the package under his arm, he closed the door firmly and locked it again.

He knelt down, which really didn't make much of a difference to Casey, Nina crawled up from his shoulder onto his head, settling herself in his hair, peering at the package in the Professor's hands with a strange excitement. The Professor pulled the package out from under his arm, glancing back up the passage behind Casey before he started talking, in a low, hushed voice.

"Casey… I need you to do me a favour!"

-----

The road to Rustboro City was quite long for someone of Casey's size, but he didn't really mind, he was used to walking long distance, the run from home to his favourite hiding spot was a good distance, but this was gong to be at least a dozen times that, and at the same time a dozen times more FUN!

He shifted the small bag on his back, moving it so that the straps didn't hurt his shoulders so much, then he paused and turned to check on his friend.

"You okay Sola?"

The newly nicknamed Solrock made a small humming noise, two thick straps of green material were looped around a pair of its spikes, on its back it carried a tent, a small affair, although big enough for Casey and Nina at any rate, they had slept in it before out in the backgarden, which had been fun, except this time they were doing it for real which was exciting to say the least.

Sola floated past and on, with Casey playfully attempting to race it, unfortunately it just leant forward slightly, and floated a little fast, which in the end left Casey almost exhausted, and Sola about as fresh as a daisy.

"No … fair … you don't … have legs!" Casey panted between breaths, leaning up against a tree, Sola just looked mischievous … and just a little smug.

The route to Oldale town wasn't really too long … for Sola, by the time he had reached the edge of the wood near the town, Casey was bushed, exhausted, drained, fatigued, tired … and out of words to describe how he felt.

He spent several minutes lying in the grass, looking up at the sky and watching the passage of the clouds and feeling the breeze, with Nina on his chest, warming herself in the sun, and Sola hovering next to him, and for a few moment, Casey felt completely at peace.

Then he sat up, rubbing his brown hair to rid it of the various bits of grass and leaves, and stretched, before he sprung up, feeling completely refreshed. Nina shot off his stomach, buzzing unhappily about being disturbed before she settled on his shoulder. Sola hummed musically before it hovered a little higher in the air, then it silently began drifting forwards, wanting to race again, Casey and Nina took that as a challenge, running off after the Meteorite Pokémon as fast as he could, Nina joined in too, leaving his shoulder and zooming after Sola at a breakneck speed. In the distance, the small town of Oldale glittered just over the hills, and they raced all the way there.

-

The night air was cool, Casey had left the window of the room open because he liked to look at the stars, but now he was asleep, the beds in the Pokémon Centre sure were nice. Nina had curled herself up on a shelf and Sola … Sola was in a corner somewhere. All was quiet … well, almost all was quiet, there was a faint rustling in the trees, now this would have normally been completely down to the wind, if it wasn't for the fact it was rustling _against_ the wind.

A pair of bright yellow eye poked out from the end of one long branch, in a brief sliver of moonlight there was a flash of green and red, then it vanished into the branches. There was a soft whistle, a vague attempt at a warble, then 4 more pairs of yellow eyes appeared, similar to the first, all of them eager … and waiting.

-

The morning sun gently slid up the wall, gliding across the floor, before it moved across the covers, drifting across the faded covers before it eventually dragged itself up the walls. Casey yawned, it was a good thing he had packed his pyjamas, he paused to get a glass of water, then he went into the bathroom to wash his face, brush his teeth, wake himself up, prepare himself for the day ahead, get dressed, all that stuff people normally do on a morning, yada yada yada.

When he eventually emerged he was fully dressed, grass-stained jeans and all, his shirt this time was a pale green which was hidden beneath a deep green light jacket. Slipping on his shoes he left his bits and pieces in the room, and went downstairs to the canteen for breakfast with Nina perched on his shoulder, Sola having not budged one bit from its position since yesterday evening.

The canteen was almost empty, which was to be expected, how many trainers are going to get up at 7:30 in the morning just because they feel like it, most would probably sleep in, but for Casey it was going to be a hard habit to break.

-

Back in the room, Sola was only just beginning to stir, it took several moments for the Meteorite Pokémon to realise it was alone. With a small disappointed hum it settled back to sleep, before it was rudely awakened by a small _ping!_ As a tiny seed bounced off its rocky body. Its eyes snapped open, looking for the intruder, but finding none it settled back to sleep, its eyes had just closed when another seed bounced of one of its spikes. This time it shifted slightly in position, then it began closing its eyes until they were shut, opening itself up to its Psychic powers. In its minds-eye a tiny head popped through the window and fired off a seed from its mouth, waiting for the result. Sola's eyes snapped open as the tiny seed shot toward it. The seed glowed blue then began to slow until it stopped millimetres from Sola's face. Then it reversed, shooting backwards and slamming into the offending Pokémon's forehead, knocking it clean off the windowsill out into space, before it collided with the ground, then Sola closed its eyes again and went back to sleeping.

-

After a short plate of toast and butter and jam, washed down with orange juice and a small amount of water, Casey left Nina in a small bush of berries in the centre's small garden, and went back the room to get Sola.

Upon opening the door, he found everything to be just as he left it, almost … just one thing was missing … where was Sola? He checked under the bed, in all the corners, inside the bathroom, and was just beginning to get frantic when there was a sudden sound from outside, he ran quickly to the sliding door leading out onto the balcony, he slid the door across and almost ran head first over the rails as he stopped and looked out.

On the ground below Sola was locked in combat with a strange bipedal reptilian Pokémon, it was small, green in colour, with two large dark-green tails. Its stomach and throat were red and it had a pair of large yellow eyes with long skinny pupils. The Pokémon opened its mouth a spat hundreds of tiny seeds at Sola, who countered by surrounding its body with a strange glow, causing the seeds it harmlessly rattle off its rock-hard body with a series of hard pinging noises.

The rain of seeds drove Sola back a few inches in the air, suddenly the green Pokémon dashed underneath it, as its fist glowed with a white energy as it crashed into Sola's underside, knocking it upwards into the air. The Meteorite Pokémon righted itself, before it unleashed a twister of Fire from the centre of its body, spiralling towards the small green Pokémon, who countered with another vicious hail of seeds.

The attacks collided in mid-air, and in an explosion of black smoke the smaller Pokémon charged forward, swinging its glowing fists wildly, and finding nothing. Stunned the Pokémon looked around, left, right, left again its eyes blinking, then a shadow fell over it from above and began to get bigger. It made a small gulping noise, then looked up, just in time for its head to collide with Sola's unyielding rock-solid body, which smashed the tiny Pokémon into the ground with a strange _whump!_-ing sound, where it lay making a noise very much like a groan.

Sola had a slightly smug look on its face as it floated up to Casey, he patted it gently, Sola looked at him expectedly, bobbing its body first in the direction of the fallen Pokémon, then at Casey, and it was a few moments until Casey got the point.

"You want me to catch it?"

Another bob of the head.

"Sure…..?"

Another bob

"Okay then if your sure"

Casey ran back into his room, locating his bag, he fished a spare Poké Ball out of the side pocket, then ran back out onto the balcony, he held the empty ball out in his outstretched hand.

"What do you think Sola?"

The Solrock made a happy humming noise, before the Poké Ball glowed blue and gently lifted itself off his palm, Sola made a flicking motion with its eyes and the Poké Ball fell though the air like a brick, catching the small green Pokémon in the centre of its chest. The Ball opened, and the Pokémon dissolved in a flash of light, the ball closed, sucking in all of the light as it did so, then it fell to the grass and began shaking violently.

The light in the centre button flashed once … then again, Casey suddenly found himself gripping the railings really tight, and Sola hovered, anticipation written across both their expressions.

The light flashed for a final time, a solid red, then it vanished, and the Poké Ball was still, then it began to glow again as Sola very carefully floated it back into Casey's hand. With a slight motion it dropped back into his hand, for an odd reason it felt extremely warm, he walked back inside and sat the Poké Ball on the table, before he sat down on a chair and stared at it, thinking.

There was a gentle buzzing sound of wings as Nina buzzed through the open door, settling on the Table in front of him, looking from him, to the Poké Ball on the table with an odd expression. Sola floated over and made a few humming noises, Nina blinked at it, before she settled down in a patch of sunlight, staring at her trainer with one eye whilst the other one rested.

After about 5 minutes Casey sat up a little, then he gave the Poké Ball on the table a small jab, hitting the button in its centre.

"Lets say hello to our new friend shall we?" he said cheerfully as Nina and Sola gathered around the table. In a flash of light the little green Pokémon appeared, t appeared to have been sleeping, but it sat up on the table, coolly staring down the three of them without so much as blinking.

Casey was about to open his mouth to speak when something beeped.

"_Treeko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. The Soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings._"

Casey and Nina looked at each other, then looked at Sola, who made a shaking motion indicating it wasn't her, then they both looked at Nina, who buzzed a negative, then they ALL looked at the newly branded Treeko, who shrugged nonchalantly then looked off to the right.

The four of them turned and looked at Casey's bag, which lay open and its contents spilled out on the floor from when he had hurriedly retrieved the Poké Ball. In the middle of a tangled mess consisting of clothes, a water bottle, a large amount of string and a phone, there was a … something.

It reminded him vaguely of a small laptop, it was square and had a flip-up top, which was now flipped up, it has 2 screens, on one was displayed a very realistic picture of a Pokémon almost an exact copy of the one sitting on the table, on the bottom screen words were now scrolling themselves across the screen, along with other generic bits of information, and Casey's eyes went wide.

"Is … is that a Pokédex?" he voiced the thought aloud, then he paused, confusion spreading across his face as he sat up in the chair.

"But … I don't _have_ a Pokédex?"

Getting up from the chair, Casey scooped the device off the ground and deposited it on the table in front of him where the three Pokémon could see. They stared at it, unblinking, examining it from every angle, its smooth corners and red and black sheen on its acrylic cover. Casey expected it from all angles, flipping it over, there was something else too, taped to the underside. Carefully removing the sticky tape he pulled the small folded piece of paper away and opened it up. The words _For the Journey_ were scrawled across it in a hand that was rather difficult to read, and it was not signed, curiouser and curiouser.

Casey looked at the newly christened Treeko, its bright yellow eyes still fixed of the picture in the Pokédex, then it looked up at him and something seemed to pass between the two. Casey held out his hand in a gesture of friendship, which the Treeko seemed to accept, giving it a vigorous shake.

"Welcome to the team Treeko"

The Pokémon looked at him, cocked its head to one side, and then winked, with a small grin on its green face.

-----

"Treeko, jump, then use _Bullet Seed_"

"_Treeko_"

The small green Pokemon leapt into the air, unleashing a hail of tiny seeds from its mouth, the tiny seeds crashed into the Earth in a long line, cutting up several flowers in the process but completely missing their target. Treeko landed silently in a half-crouch, awaiting its next instruction, as Sola floated by, his opponent.

They had left Oldale Town not too far behind them, but they had stopped out of the way to do a little training, overlooking a small, beautiful lake nearby, after all there was no need to disturb everyone in the town with the noise of a battle. They had set up a small battle arena near the edge of the Lake, a small drop off the edge would land any of them in the water, and neither Pokémon wanted to get wet. Bushes and tree surrounded the small area and several small bird Pokémon had poked their heads out of their trees to watch the battle unfold.

"Now Sola, use _Fire Spin_, Treeko, you try and dodge and then use Bullet Seed again"

Treeko chirped in response and Sola made another low hum before it unleashed a swirling twister of fire from its central body, which sped toward Treeko. Treeko leapt into the air with surprising athleticism and skill, doing a slight spin in the air and avoiding the Fire Spin by a good few feet, before rapidly firing off some more seeds from his mouth for on high. Although these ones pinged harmlessly of Sola's hard body due to their lack of power, they at least found their target.

Treeko landed again, panting slightly, but otherwise fit to continue, Sola was the same, minus the panting. They stared at each other, each waiting for that slight movement that would betray a sneak attack.

"Treeko use _Pound_, Sola try out your _Rock Throw_"

Sola's eyes began to glow blue, then with a ripping sound several rocks pulled themselves out of the ground, floating in the air for a second or so before being hurled toward Treeko. Treeko avoiding the rock easily, ducking, bobing and weaving its way through the venerable storm of tiny rocks. As it grew closer the pace and speed of the rocks increased dramatically as Sola grew a little more panicky.

A rock glanced off Treko's tail, causing it to flinch instinctively, in a sudden desperate attempt to finish the match, Sola hurled all of her remaining floating rocks at Treeko, which was just the opening it had been waiting for. As the new rocks pulled themselves out of the ground and up to Sola's height, Treko used them as stepping stones, hopping from one to another, until it smashed one glowing white fist into Sola's underside. Sola wobble for a second, then lowered itself down to the Earth, admitting defeat as Treeko landed next to it, then in a strange gesture of friendship, it patted the Meteorite Pokémon's hard body.

Casey walked over to the two of them, Treeko immediately scrambled up the length of his arm, sitting himself on his shoulder in a sitting position not to dissimilar to that of Nina. Casey lifted Sola in his arms until it was at eye level with him, its expression was slightly dejected and a little depressed at losing to something half of its size AND the fact that it had previously beaten it.

"Hey, you did really well out there, cheer up!" Casey said, smiling broadly, no Pokémon could resist that sort of grievous attention for long, and it son lightened up immensely.

Casey sat down on the grass with Sola and Treeko, fiddling with the newly acquired Pokédex and looking out of the calm expanse of the lake as the sun glittered of the small ripples majestically, his legs were swinging freely as he sat on the edge of the lake, below him the water gently swilled in and out. He picked up a small rock and tossed it out into the water, watching as the lake swallowed it hole, and the ripples spread almost the entire length of the lake or so he thought.

"Big isn't it?"

"_Tree_"

"I wonder what's at the bottom of it?"

"_Treeko_"

"Don't you think so Sola?"

Sola made a light hum, which was immediately followed by a deep rumbling noise, Treeko and Casey both _stared_ as Sola, who immediately began shaking its head-like body side to side, indicating that it wasn't her.

Casey looked up at the sky, it was blue as blue could be and filled with fluffy white clouds, no sign of the deep grey or black ones that normally signalled rain.

"That's odd I was sure I heard a-"

He was cut off suddenly by another rumbling noise, louder this time, like it was getting closer. He quickly looked around, forward, then the left, followed by the right, nothing, then he stood up and all three of them turned around. Cresting the hill not far from them was something that appeared to be a cloud of dust, the size of a small car at its head there some something spinning along the ground, which roughly resembled a large tire. Now it wasn't much of a rumble anymore as it was a huge roar.

"_Dooooooooooonnnnnnpppppphhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaannnn_"

At that sudden cry the Pokédex in his hands beeped so suddenly he almost dropped it, the screen rapidly whirled through dozens of pictures until it found the one it needed.

"_Donphan, the Armor Pokémon, Donphan are fiercely territorial and will tirelessly pursue and intruders into the territory_"

Casey gulped slightly, then he noticed something else, the Donphan was chasing someone.

Whoever it was they were barely outpacing it, whatever lead they had gained had been eaten up by the momentum given by downhill slope and they were getting closer.

Theres an old saying, Pokémon battling takes two forms, either you Fight, or you React, and Casey reacted.

"Quick, Sola use _Psywave_, Treeko use _Bullet Seed_"

Both Pokémon unleashed a hail of attacks, Sola fired off dozens of tiny blue waves from its central body, and Treeko blasted away with hundreds of tiny seeds.

The Donphan paid no heed to the attacks and ploughed on through them, shaking them off as if it had been attacked with feathers. At that point, Casey felt someone go crashing into him, it took a moment for him to realise two thing, the first being that the person who had crashed into him was a girl, with long white hair and strange red eyes her arms her clenched around him in a fearful embrace. The second being that he was falling? … hang on! … he was falling? … falling? how- … then his eyes widened with understand and somewhere he heard his Pokédex his the rocks with a strange clattering noise, and les then a second after, the pair of them hit the water with a tremendous _splash!_

The last thing he remembered before the blackness enveloped him, was the sight of a massive something careening out into the space above him, and that girls face, and for some reason it seemed to smile, then darkness wiped that gentle image from his sight as his eyes closed and he felt his head bump against the bottom.


End file.
